Guan Yinping/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Guan Yinping. Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I must do what I can to keep up with my brothers!" *"Really? I'm that good?" *"I've just realized that things aren't looking so good..." *"Is the battle over already? Thank goodness!" *"We've been defeated? I thought we were just getting started..." *"Hey, wait! I wasn't ready for you to attack us yet!" *"Why, hello there! Oh... I'm sorry, I should act surprised, right?" *"I promise to return after I've become stronger." *"I never noticed my strength until now that it's fading away..." *"This is our territory now, right?" *"Hit them hard, but be careful!" *"I'll face the enemy in the spirit of my father, the God of War!" *"That person needs to be stopped... I'll see to it myself." *"Hey, where is everyone going? Wait, I'm coming too!" *"Wait, is that our target? Okay, I'll do my best to take it out!" *"Wow, you could be a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms... Oh, you already are? Pardon me!" *"Being so strong is nice. There are many out there who aren't." *"I just realized things are turning for the worse... Could you lend me a hand if you're free?" *"Oh, you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms? Congratulations!" *"It's good to see there are some people out there who can really fight." *"I might be in a little more trouble than I thought. If you're free, could you lend me a hand?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Father!" *"If only I could be as strong as my father... I'm going to start training even harder!" *"My father is strong, but he looks particularly strong today..." *"You're just like a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Ping!" *"Ping, it looks like all that training paid off! Just look at your muscles!" *"Ping, you came to help me? ...You've always looked out for me." *"Suo, I think you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Suo... Now I understand why the girls in town won't stop bothering you." *"Thank you for coming, Suo... I'm sorry for all those times I teased you." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Xing!" *"Xing, you're actually a lot stronger than you look... I mean, you're a lot smaller than Father." *"Thank you for always looking out for me, Xing. I'm going to train harder and get stronger." *"Are you prepared to face the daughter of the God of War?" *"Are you alone? Perfect, I was looking for someone to test my new moves on." *"I lacked the necessary strength... I'll be back after I've put on some more muscle!" *"Hey, my body won't do as I say..." *"Watch this!" *"I can take care of myself!" *"This should go well!" *"I hope you're ready!" *"There's no stopping me!" *"I refuse to quit! Sorry!" *"Hold on!" *"Huh?!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"As the daughter of the God of War, I'll do what little I can!" *"Master Deng Ai, let's build some muscles together!" *"Let's show them just how powerful we girls can be!" *"I went to train in the mountains, and it was a lot of fun. I met this white and black bear! It was both strong and cute. I hope I can train with it again soon!" *"I trained with some really muscular people. I hope it helped me bulk up a little, too! I want to get as chiseled as I can, and soon!" Category:Quotes